The Snake's Lion
by The Little Things That Matter
Summary: The ups and downs in a relationship between a snake and a lion. Rated M for later chapters and suggestive themes. Be warned this is slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Sometime in fourth year.**

"Another present from your mum, Longbottom?" Draco sneered at Neville, snatching the toffee wrapper away.

"Give it back Dra-Malfoy!" Neville, stood up from his place at the Gryffindor table. He reached his hand out trying, unsuccessfully, to snatch the wrapper back from Neville.

"Don't be a prick Malfoy!" Ron yelled, face as red as his hair.

"Or what, Weasel? Gonna go run to mummy?" Draco sneered back.

"Just give it back, Malfoy. Please," Neville whispered this, afraid to raise his head as not to show the tears in his eyes.

"Please, Malfoy, please! Aw the poor baby. Whoops." Tearing the wrapper in half he walks out of the great hall, snickering with Crabbe and Goyle.

With tears in his eyes, Neville runs out the Great Hall to Greenhouse Three.

Draco felt bad. He walked slowly hoping to anyone who would listen that Neville would forgive him. hoping it wouldn't be like the last time he got Neville upset. The breakup wasn't something Draco wanted to try again. It took him forever to try to win Nev back after Pansy.

Stopping in front of the door he slid it open. Draco trying to be quiet as for Neville not to notice him.

Neville was bent over a patch of dirt with some kind of plant Draco didn't recognize. Draco waited patiently for Neville. Draco watched him work, the muscles in his back moving beneath the confines of his shirt and his arse looking exceptional in the jeans he was wearing.

After about an hour Draco sat atop a work bench unknowing of when Neville would talk to him. Neville would get up and pass by him every so often but wouldn't utter a word.

The only sound heard was the shoveling and packing of dirt.

It was nearly dinner time when Neville finally spoke.

"Why? Why in the hell did you do that? I don't even fucking know why I forgave you when I caught you with Pansy! Then I get this! You probably get your rocks off doing this to me! You really are a prick Malfoy." Draco let him rant. He knew Neville was mad because that was the only time he used his last name. He took the words like a beating.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean a word, I swear! You said we had to act like we usually do as not to attract any attention." Draco pleaded leaping off the counter.

"Didn't mean ya had to rip the wrapper! I know you think it's stupid but it means a lot to me Draco. You know how I feel about my mum. You know!" Neville's voice broke he sobbed. Eyes red he turned away from Draco. Tears appeared in Draco's eyes. He absolutely despised making Neville cry because it meant that he was seriously hurt, that he was cracked.

"Love, look a me," Draco wrapped his arms around Neville's waist. "I didn't mean one bloody word. Neville I love you! I would never do that! You know this!" Draco pleaded. Neville shook his head unable to bring himself to believe what was going on.

"Yes you did! You know you did! You wouldn't have done any of that if you didn't!" Neville shook with anger as he yelled at Draco. He wrenched himself out of Draco's arms, facing him.

"Neville, I love you! Why can't you see that? I would do anything for you! If you want me to tell everyone about us, I will. I'll shout it to the world, I LOVE NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" Draco was on his knee in front of Neville. "One last chance. That is all I want from you. Please! Just one chance to let me show how much I love you". He looked up pleading at Neville.

"Why should I trust your telling the truth? How do I know you love me and don't just want to fuck me?" Neville's face was cold. You could see the raw hate etched in his beautiful face.

"Because I love you. I love you so much and I'm an asshole who is too stupid to think about what an amazing and incredibly hot boyfriend I have. One last chance. That's all I want. Nothing more nothing less."

"I hate you. I hate you and your convincing words." Neville said shaking his head. "I swear to you, Draco Malfoy, that if you ever, and I mean ever, do this to me again I ll make you regret the day you fell in love with me." Draco stood up from his place on the floor and looked up at Neville.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Draco looked into Neville's eyes as he said these words over and over for what seemed like hours.

"I love you to, Dray." Neville smiled at Draco. He couldn't believe he was doing this again. Draco hurt him once already he couldn't take it again.

"May I kiss you?" Draco asked, lips a hair's width away from Neville's breaking him away from his thoughts.

With a chuckle Neville presses his lips firmly yet softly against Draco's. Draco deepened the kiss, pressing his lips almost painfully hard against Neville's. Neville smiled into the kiss, moving his hands from Draco's hair to search for the table he knew was behind him. When his hands brushed the cold metal he guided himself onto the table Draco following him without breaking the connection of their lips. Neville jumped atop of the table pulling Draco between his legs.

"I could get used to this position. God you're sexy Nevs." Draco rubbed his jean clad cock against Neville's. Neville moaned at the feeling of Draco s erection against his own. Realizing what he just did, Neville turned his head to the side, blushing.

"Stop it, Dray." Neville let out between kisses.

"Why?" Draco asked breaking the kiss entirely. Seeing the blush across Neville's face let Draco know what the brunette was thinking. "How many times do I have to tell you how incredibly sexy you are? I'd fuck you right now but... yeah." Neville looked away, face flushed with embarrassment.

"I still don't understand why you even look at me nontheless wanna have sex with me. I'm fat and I'm a big loser. Your just...amazing." Draco tugged on Neville's chin forcing him(N) to look at him(D).

"Neville your amazing. Your not fat, your voluptuous! And you're not that you're a little chubby but its one of the things I love about you. Even then your still beautiful. And I don't want to fuck you I-"

"See I'm so repulsive that you don't even wanna have sex with me!" Neville pushed Draco away making him stumble back.

"Neville, love, will you let me finish what I was saying first." Draco walked up to Neville pulling him close so they were face to face.

"Why so you can tell me what a waste of space I am? I don't need you to tell me that I already know that." Neville stayed in Draco s arms refusing to look in his eyes.

"No you're not. Without you I could have never stopped. I was going to say that I don't just wanna fuck you I want to make love to you, show you how happy I am that you love me." Draco whispered the words against Neville's lips. The words caressed Neville s ears.

"Really?" Neville finally met Draco s eyes.

"I wouldn't joke about that Nevi." Neville smiled at the name bending forward a little to leave a peck on Draco's lips.

"When I'm ready right?" Neville asked Draco shyly.

"When you're ready." Draco agreed kissing Neville.

* * *

><p><strong> And that was Chapter one! Thanks for reading and please if you will review me?<strong>  
><strong>~Beth~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Fourth Year**

Neville woke up with a smile on his face, stretching out his limbs. He sat up looking around the dormitory noticing everyone starting to wake. Neville climbed out of bed grabbing his toiletries. He walked into the showers setting his things on the bench and his towels on the rack.

Neville started removing his clothes, his embarrassment long ago lost since he and Draco started their relationship. Draco made it his mission to make Neville feel...handsome. That resulted in wonderfully tender nights with Draco. Neville smiled at the memory of just laying there with Draco. Nothing but a couple pecks on the lips and whispered words passed between them. Neville smiled at the memories.

Stepping into the hot spray Neville started to wash himself.

"Whoa, Neville! Come on do they not disappear or something? You had those same marks forever. The girl is territorial. Who is she and does she have a sister?" Seamus inquired from his shower stall. Neville and Draco have been exploring a lot more lately. They had gradually started taking off each others clothes. They haven't got past the boxers yet. Neville was still nervous about going that far and Draco always made sure to reassure Neville that he(N) was his(D) siren, that he would always be able to lure him in, that he(D) would always be putty in Neville's hands, that he(N) was beautiful beyond compare.

"It's not important." Neville replied ignoring the sister remark. Remembering simply how the hickeys got there every time was enough to make Neville have to think about his Gran.

"Oh come on, mate! We tell you everything about our girls, the least you can do is tell a name!" Ron said, joining the conversation.

"It's nothing, really" Neville said rinsing out his hair.

"Come off it! Okay, what house is she in at_ least_?" Harry's begged. Neville contemplated this. After all they did think it was a girl and if they were in there right minds they wouldn't guess it was Draco.

"Slytherin." Neville decided finally. He could feel the eyes boring into his back. The rest of the showering went by silently.

Neville went to the common room after classes. He attempted at doing his school work but his thoughts about Draco kept him busy. Neville has been thinking a lot about his lover more than usual. The fact they had a row just the other day made him think harder. The thoughts were scrambled but one in particular he has been popping up frequently. It was the memory of when he first met the Malfoy. The memory still made him smile to this day.

_**~Flash back to before first year~**_

_Neville was reading a book on herbology in the garden when the door leading to the garden suddenly opened. He looked up from the page to see a silver haired boy sit next to him._

_ "You must be Neville." The light haired boy stated merrily. Neville looked at him taking in the sight of the boy. He almost gasped at the mere look of the boy. He had stone-grey eyes that made Neville a little uneasy. His pale skin made his eyes seem piercing. The silver-haired boy was lanky compared to Neville's chubby frame. The boy was wearing a dark green shirt and khaki shorts._

_ "Yes, and you are?" Neville placed a green worn out ribbon in between the pages of the book, closing it. He placed the book beside him giving the strange boy his undivided attention._

_ "Draco Malfoy." The silver haired boy stuck his hand out for Neville to shake. Neville looked at it deciding it was best not to, realizing exactly who this boy was._

_ "What is someone like you doing here?" Neville questioned before he could stop himself. He cringed at the harshness he heard in his voice._

_ "Mum and Dad want me to meet more purebloods for when I start first year. But between us I don't care, 'mudblood' or 'bloodtraitor' I think a wizard is a wizard and a witch is a witch. What about you?" What Draco said shocked Neville. He never expected Draco to act so...kind._

_ The boy sat next to him, _right _next to him. Their arms were touching. You could see the dramatic contrast in skin tones. Neville's dark tan made Draco seem even paler._

_ "I think we'll get along just fine." Was Neville's rely as they started a conversation on what Neville was reading._

_**~End of the Flashback~**_

From that moment on Neville and Draco stuck together 'till Draco's parents found out about his views on muggles. They said Neville was placing nonsense into their son's brain. Of course when Neville's Grandmother heard off this she forbade Neville from ever _thinking _about the 'Malfoy boy'.

Draco and Neville didn't stop their friendship, though, in actuality it progressed. They would owl each other in secret burning the letters after they have been read and memorized, afraid the other might not write back soon and that letter would be all they had to hold off 'till the next.

Neville remembered the fear that wracked through him when Draco gave him a letter he thought would be the last. On the contrary that letter led to their first kiss.

_**~Another Flashback~**_

_ 'Meet me at the astronomy tower at an hour before classes start.' That's all that stuck in Neville's head after he finished reading the note over twice. _

_ 'Great now I'll never be able to sleep,' thought Neville laying in his bed clutching the piece of parchment as if his life depended on it._

_ Neville stayed awake through the night constantly peering at the seemingly slow clock. The hours were agonizingly long. Neville could hear his heart beat in his chest._

_ 'What would he want.' Neville thought about all the possibilities of what would happen when he arrived. 'What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if he has to move from Hogwarts? God I don't know what I'd do if he left me here.'_

_ Those thoughts ran through Neville's head pushing one he was _hoping _for to the back of his mind. 'He could confess his love for me then all would be well. What am I thinking? Draco would jump off the side of the building before he did that.' _

_ Finally five thirty rolled around and Neville got out of bed as quickly and ass quietly as possible. Slipping on a old faded black t-shirt and worn out jeans he made his way passed the other beds. He tip-toed down the corridors without a sound. turing right he almost ran into peeves when a hand grabbed him and dragged him into an empty classroom. A hand was over his mouth preventing him from yelling out._

_ "It's me Neville." The hushed voice whispered into his ear. Without a second thought he knew it was Draco who dragged him in. _

_ "Don't do that!" replied Neville in a harsh whisper. "I thought we were suppose to meet in the Astronomy Tower."_

_ "Yeah well I was a little anxious about seeing you." The rare blush was painted against Draco's pale cheeks._

_ "Why?" Neville couldn't say more he was to nervous to do anything. He stared at Draco waiting for the grey-eyed boy to answer. It was a while before he did. Finally Draco broke the awkward silence._

_ "I'm just going to come right out and say it Nevile. I love you. I've loved you for a long time now. I can't keep my mind off of you. When I'm with you, you make me feel like a better person then I really am. You make me _want_ to be a batter person. You're like the light at the end of my tunnel. When I'm not with you my world is dark once more and I remember that I have no one. That my parents hate my very existence. When I'm not with you I want to be. You're my world. You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know that." He was dreaming that was Neville's logical reason. His subconscious state was playing games. That is all._

_ "Neville?" Draco questioned softly. _

_ "Please tell me this is not a dream because if it is I never want to wake up. You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that." Draco let out a breathe of relief as he heard the words escape Neville's lips._

_ "Well then, I will ask you properly about this then. Neville Longbottom will you do me the honor and be my boyfriend?" Neville hesitated trying to scare Draco, he tried to keep a straight face but the look Draco was giving him was enough to send Neville into a fit of giggles._

_ "Of course I'll be your boyfriend, you nut. You think we'll just confess our love to each other and not do anything about it?" A wide smile spread across Draco's pale face._

_ Draco walked closer to Neville, cupping his(N) cheek he(D) planted a soft kiss Neville's lips. Neville stood still in shock finally coming to his senses he kissed Draco back. It didn't last long but it meant everything. _

_ When they pulled away from each other they kept their foreheads together, not wanting to end the feeling of happiness they had._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_**(Please note that in this scene they are not being mean it's just a friendly teasing.)**_

"What you smiling about Neville? Thinking about your serpent?" Harry taunted jokingly. Smiling him, Ron and Hermione sat down in the chairs nearest to Neville.

"What do you mean? Are you dating someone Neville?" Hermione questioned looking at the boys quizzically.

"It's not just someone, it's a Slytherin." Ron said in a dramatically high pitched, scandalous voice . Ron gasped placing a hand over his mouth in mock shock. Harry laughed at the mocking tone Ron used.

"Really who is she? Is she nice? Do we know her? What is she like? How serious is it?" Hermione questioned Neville at lightning speed. She always had a special mothering feeling towards Neville. She was happy he was seeing someone. Neville needed someone to spend time with.

"I'm not telling you. Yes, they are very nice. Yes you know them. They are very kind, funny and beautiful, caring too. And it's very serious." Neville answered all of these questions on a whim, instantly regretting it. Now they were all a couple steps closer to finding out.

"Wait so you tel 'Mione all this but all you can give us blokes is a house. That's just wrong Neville!" Harry sat bat against his chair shaking his head.

"Why are you so secretive about her anyway? You know you can tell us anything, Neville." Hermione had joined him on the floor, holding his hand in a friendly manner. Neville wondered how exactly to answer that.

"Well if their father new he would...never mind. And I know I can trust you guys but I don't think you would be to found of them if you found out who they were." Neville tugged his hand away from Hermione's, guilt wracked through him. He wanted to tell them but he was scared they'd tell Draco's father. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the closest thing he had to best friend beside Luna of course.

"What do you mean 'never mind'? What would her father do Neville? Does he hurt her? We can help, you know. " Neville tried to find interest anywhere that wasn't this conversation. His eyes skimmed past a clock. Neville's eyes jerked back to the clock noticing he was ten minutes late to meet Luna at the old oak by the lake.

"I'm late guys. I'll see you at dinner, yeah?" Neville gathered his things rushing outside to meet Luna. He nearly toppled over three people in his hast to get to the lake.

When he reached the tree Luna was waiting against the trunk looking, to the average wizard or witch, as if she was asleep. Neville, not being the average wizard, plopped down on the grass beside her waited for her mind to drop down from the clouds.

"You love Draco, don't you?" Neville was surprised that this question came from Luna. Yeah she knew about him and Draco but they never really talked about him.

"Uh, yeah I do love Draco. Why you asking?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. I know you say it's an act but his aura is just screaming at me that he'll betray you. I love you Neville and nothing can that but I just wanted you to know, just in case." Neville never heard Luna say something so serious. Yeah, sure it was still in that dreamy voice but it was from her heart which was something out of the ordinary.

"I-I will Luns. Promise." Neville reached over and embraced Luna she pushed him away. He looked at her quizzically.

"Wrackspurts are contagious." She said simply.

They spent the rest of the day like that. Luna would say something ridiculous and Neville would just go along with it because in the end Luna was the only one who only cared that he was happy and not _who_ he was happy with.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys. Reviews would be lovely! I know the ending sucked but yeah I wanted to post. I finally have a plot and I will warn you now if you don't like Mpreg, GET OUT! Remember review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Neville was walking to the Great Hall after two hours spent with Luna. Neville smiled at the thought of his friend. Most people see Luna as a mental case but Neville new that Luna was caring and compasionate. She could also be serious when she needed to.

Neville kept walking and almost toppled over Draco as he jumped from an aclove in the wall. Neville held onto Draco so the grey-eyed boy wouldn't hit the ground.

"Don't do that to me Dray." Neville chastied, looking around for anyone who might witness there interaction. Neville slowly let go of Draco making sure he would tumble to the ground.

"You now I love you Nevi. Come on lets go some were more...private." Draco whispered the last word in Neville's ear making the Gryffindor shiver. Neville blushed knowing _what_ Draco wanted to do in private.

"Dray I love you to but not now." Neville found interest in a smudge on his shoe.

"Come on Nevs, you know you wanna." Draco wiggled his eyebrows at Neville.

"Fine." It never took much for Neville to cave. Well at least when it's not a row, then Neville can be stubborn.

Draco smiled pulling Neville along. Neville new exactly where they were headed they always went a different way every time.

With a sharp right turn Draco and Neville stood in front of a seemingly ordinary wall. They looked around searching for pearing eyes. A door appeared in front of them knowing that their was no one to witness the two males enter the room.

Draco pulled the door open, holding it open for his lover. Neville stepped into the Room of Requirments taking in the feeling of the place. The room was decorated in gold and green, slashes of silve or scarlet would appear at random. The fireplace was lit giving the room a soft warm glow. Neville let out a smallgigle when he remembered it was decorated green and red making it look like christmas in september.

"What you laughing about love?" Draco wrapped his slender arms aroud Neville's midsection, resting his chin on Neville's shoulder.

"Remember in the begining of the year when it looked like christmas?" Neville leened into Draco's embrace. Draco let himself laugh at the memory, the sound of Draco's laugh music to Neville's ears.

"Yes, I do. We laughed 'till we cried. How could I forget?" Draco dragged Neville over to the love seat. They sat close to each other seeking the warmth of the other.

They stayed like that for a while. Draco absent mindedly ran his fingers through Neville's hair as Neville hummed a wordless tune.

The silence made Draco think. What would he and Neville do after school? Will they still be this close in their seventh year? Would Neville still want him?

"What about that time when we spent the whole night in here and all of the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses were looking for us?" Neville placed his chin on Draco's chest soft brown eyes looking into light grey ones. The question made Draco put allhis attention on his lover.

"That I definatley remeber. We got in to so much trouble we weren't able to see each other for weeks. Do _you _remember when we went to the muggle resturaunt and ate, uh, urg I frogot what they were called!" Draco threw his head back smiling.

"Hamburgers." Neville chuckled at Draco's expression.

"Gah I knew that! Good thing I have you here to remind me." Draco planted a soft kiss on Neville's brow. He(N) snuggled back into Draco's chest enjoying the moment they were in. It made Neville think about something that has been badering since the begining of the year.

"Dray, do you love me. Before you say anything," Neville rushed out when he caught the bewildered look on Draco's face. Neville and Draco untangled themselves from eachother now sitting across from the other. "I just want to know if you truelly love me, like you'll never leave me of betray me in a way that could split us apart forever. That we will grow old and die together." Neville blushed at the last part though still looking at Draco.

"Do you remember the first ime I said I love you. You couldn't possibly if you're asking me this. Neville Longbottom, I loved you then and I love you know, maybe even more now. I meant what I said no matter how corny I sounded. I don't even know why you had to ask." Draco squeezed Neville's hands reassuringly.

"I was asking because- well because, I, uh, I-I want you to make love to me.

**That's where I leave you with a cliffy. So the plot shall begin next chapter if possible. I would like to say something to my lovely four reviewers(before I put this up)- I FUCKING LOVE YOU! Yes it has been proven I am madley in love with Jajo, Ceville143, Coolnetta, and Mangaluver. I love you guys because you are the only people who reviewed and that means alot to me. **

**I would also like to apologize for any spelling mistakes. The program I use does not have spellcheck and I'm to lazy to reread it. I also can't find a beta, like I PM'ed some of them and no reply so I gave up. One more thing I understand I wrote Luns in Chapter 2 and that was meant to be. That is Neville's nickname for Luna.**

**Last but not least, the next chapter might take a while because It will be my second scene with man sex so I want it to be the best possible for you four lovley reviewers. I'm not sure on how long it's going to be or when it will be posted but I promise I will get there.**

**So I lied this is the last I promise. Who else do you see Neville with? It ha to be a male and can't be Ron, Harry, Snape, or Dumbledore. If you can choose no one would you mind if I made an original character, if so what things do you hate about original characters?**

**I love you all good night my lovely children! I will probably stay up till I get one review of die. Whichever comes first.**

**~Beth**


	4. Chapter 5

"Nev, are you sure? I can wait if you're not ready yet." Draco grabbed Neville's hand in a reassuring manner.

"Like I said I've been thinking about it for a while. I want you to be my first, even if I wasn't yours." Draco put his finger under Neville's chin pulling his head up so he could look into Draco's eyes.

"It didn't mean a thing. I don't love Pansy, I love you. I feel honored that you want to lose your virginity to me." Neville nodded a light blush flowering on his cheeks. "Come on" Draco tugged on Neville getting up from the love seat.

Draco led Neville into the warm bath room turning the handles so a steady flow of water filled the tub.

"What are you doing Dray?" Neville asked his head cocked to the side.

"I want to help you relax first, you know, help you not to be so nervous for when I make love to you." Draco walked up to Neville, taking both of Neville's hands in his. He planted a soft kiss on Neville's lips. "I love you, never think anything else."Neville smiled, a light rose coloring brushed across his cheeks.

"Should I, umm, take my, uh, clothes off?" Neville whispered.

"Unless you want to take a soak with your clothes on." Draco teased. He walked over and kissed Neville with every emotion he could muster. Neville pressed his body against him like he has done many times before. Their lips danced slowly against the other's. Neville whined low in his throat when Draco reluctantly pulled away.

"Let me turn the water off before it over flows." Draco told Neville when he saw the panicked look on his Neville's face. When the water was turned off, Draco grabbed the bottle of bubbles from the side of the tub, poured in a large amount, and mixed it with his hands. Draco grabbed a towel and dried his arm off turning around to a big surprise.

Neville had no clothes on, his sun-tanned skin exposed all at once. Neville was always too shy to take off his clothes. If Neville did his soft honey colored skin was covered by blankets.

"I thought I'd just get it over with, so I wouldn't chicken out." Neville looked up. Blushing at the expression on Draco's face, covering himself best he could with his arms.

"Wow. Just...wow." Draco got up walking up to Neville sliding his hands along Neville's arms removing them from the wonderful sight.

"Draco," Nevilled whined.

"Don't 'Draco' me. Not unless you would like a speech on how beautiful you are." Neville stuck his tongue out at Draco. "Alright then, how 'bout you get in before the water gets cold while I undress."

"M'kay" Neville climbed into the tub aware of Draco's lustful eyes trailing over his bare body. Neville sank down into the tub, the water scalding his skin. He pulled his legs to his chest wrapping his arms around them.

Draco pulled his shirt over his head conscious of the chocolate brown eyes raking over his body. Undoing his belt, Draco piled his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. He turned around to see Neville's blushing face.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked arrogantly, walking over to the tub. Neville looked down at the white bubbles floating in the water. "Scoot up a little, darling." Neville jerked, not expecting Draco to be so close to him. Neville did as he was asked. The water shivered as Draco slowly entered the tub. He pulled Neville close, chest to back, happy to have his lover like this in his arms.

"Draco, I'm scared. I won't know what to do. What if you don't like it? What if I cum too soon?" Neville pressed himself against Draco's pale chest.

"It'll be okay I'll help you through it. And there is no way in bloody fucking hell I won't like it and if you do cum to soon I'll just make you cum again. Get it? Cum again?" Draco smiled.

"You're such a loser. Who comes up with jokes like that?" Neville laughed pressing himself further into Draco as if he thought it would put them together forever.

"I do and it's one of the many reasons you love me." Draco planted a wet, sloppy kiss on Neville's cheek. Neville turned his head to catch those lips. They kissed softly unsure of what to do. Their lips moved against each other's, fitting perfectly. Draco reveled in the fact of how warm and soft Neville's lips were. "You have really soft lips." Draco let out.

"Then why aren't you kissing them?" Neville questioned with a surge of boldness. He turned all the way around so he was straddling Draco's hips, causing the water in the tub to splash onto the floor.

"Cause you're talking." With that Draco captured Neville's lips with fiery passion. Draco's hands glided down Neville's side to grip the Gryffindor's hips. In return Neville's hands latched onto Draco's shoulders kissing him with no intention to stop. Draco didn't know what possessed his lover but he knew he liked it.

Neville grinded his hips into Draco's semi-erect cock, bringing his to attention as well. Draco's grip on Neville's hips tightened grinding Neville harder into the silver haired boy's crotch. A whimper escaped Neville's mouth from pleasure.

Neville didn't want this feeling, whatever this feeling was, to end. He wanted to be with Draco forever. He never felt so loved, his parents were crazy, and his gran was strict, Draco was the only thing he had left and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that

Draco assaulted Neville's neck, biting and sucking on the soft flesh while Neville continued to grind himself against Draco. Neville let out a wanton moan at the waves of pleasure he was receiving.

Draco grabbed the fleshy globes of Neville's ass squeezing them while roughly taking over Neville's lips. Neville's movements became erratic, he was close and Draco knew it. Draco began to nibble on Neville's bottom lip. Draco slowly traced Neville's entrance with his index finger causing Neville to let out a throughty moan slumping into Draco as he released the evidence of his pleasure.

"How 'bout we take this to the bed, love?" Draco said, already getting up, pulling Neville behind him. He led Neville out of the bathroom and towards the bed. Draco softly pushed Neville onto the bed, Neville crawled backward into the middle of the bed, resting his head on the pillows behind him.

Draco pulled himself on top of Neville, draping half of his body on the lion. Draco placed butterfly kisses along Neville's jaw line making the boy shiver at such a soft touch. Draco made a trail of the soft kisses towards Neville's mouth attacking the cherry red lips, letting Neville's hands wander over his back and side.

Neville grabbed onto Draco's manhood tugging it in a lazy rhythm. Draco moaned into Neville's mouth feeling the lips he was kissing form a smile. He was already close in the tub and he knew he would cum soon if Neville didn't stop.

"Nev, my love, you have to stop." Draco whispered against the junction of Neville's neck.

"Why?" Neville's breathe tickled Draco's ear as he questioned the snake's tactics.

"I want to be in you when I come," was Draco's simple reply.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Draco smiled, reaching towards the end table at the side of the bed, pulling open the drawer, and snatching up the lube.

"Neville before I start I want to make sure that you definitely want this, that there is no doubt in your mind. Neville are you positively sure you want me to make love to you?" Draco looked into the brown haired boy's chocolate eyes searching for any sign of doubt.

"Of course I'm sure. I love you." Neville said smiling slightly to reassure the silver haired boy. Draco brushed his hand ever so lightly across Neville's cheek confirming that he believed the boy.

Draco popped open the lid to the lube spreading some around his three middle fingers. Draco placed his index finger at Neville's entrance, tracing the puckered hole lightly. Neville nodded at Draco letting the silver haired boy know that he was ready. Slowly Draco pressed his finger into Neville. When it was all the way in, he slid it out a little and pushed it back in. Neville wiggled his hips a little; the intrusion didn't hurt but felt awkward.

Draco continued his actions until he felt as if Neville was ready for another finger. He pulled out his finger adding a second and pushing back into Neville as gently as possible. Draco scissored his fingers inside Neville who moaned at the amount of pleasure he was receiving.

Draco curled his fingers ever so slightly earning a loud scream from Neville.

"What was that?" Neville asked between pants as Draco continued to finger him.

"That, Nev my love, was your sweet spot." Draco smirked doing it again to watch Neville arch his back.

"M-More. Please Draco mo-aaah" Draco pushed the third finger inside of Neville mid-sentence. He twisted his hand causing Neville to groan in pleasure and pain.

Draco scissored his fingers once more making sure that Neville was prepared all the way. Thrusting his fingers a little more Draco pulled his fingers out from Neville. Neville groaned at the loss rolling his hips down to find some source of friction.

Draco reached over into the end table reopening the drawer and grabbing the foil wrapped condom. Neville grabbed his wrist, causing him to look at the brown eyed beauty in confusion.

"I want to feel you in me with nothing between us. I want you to fill me up." Neville cheeks were brushed with one of the darkest reds Draco has ever seen on the Gryffindor.

"You'll be the death of me love." With that Draco tossed the condom to the side. "Last chance my love, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Ask me again and I'll have my way with you." Neville retorted.

"I wouldn't mind that." Draco commented back.

"Oi, just get on with it."

"Bossy, even in bed." Neville wacked Draco's arm not to osoftly. "Alright, alright."

With all joking put aside, Draco took his member in his hand guiding it to the pink puckered entrance. Draco pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt Neville. Neville winced in pain as Draco continued his ministrations. Every inch was agonizingly long causing Neville to claw at Draco's.

Finally, when Draco was buried to the hilt, he placed his hands on either side of Neville's head allowing Neville to adjust. Draco kissed away the tears that had formed in the chocolate eyes. After a few moments Neville wiggled his hips pushing them against Draco's cock.

Draco took the hint and pulled out a little before thrusting back into the tight heat. Neville let out a soft groan of pain, taking it in knowing that it would soon turn into pleasure. He loved it, being this close to Draco, being able to show the silver haired boy his love.

"I love you. I love you so much Neville Longbottom. Don't ever forget that." Draco continued his movements, thrusting into his lover trying to show the love he had for the chocolate eyed boy. Neville moaned the pain turning into pleasure with every thrust. He didn't want it to end, he loved the way Draco felt inside him. He was happy that he had made this decision for Draco to take his virginity.

Neville clung onto Draco's shoulders as if he would fly away if he let go. It made him even more frightened; he was scared that Draco would leave him after this. But one thing was for sure, he would love this man to the end of days.

"And I y-you. More, God, Draco more, please," Neville hugged Draco to his chest pushing him deeper inside.

Neville regretted that he ever thought Draco would ever betray him. At this very moment Neville knew that Draco loved him and that he would never stop loving him.

Draco kissed along Neville's neck, reaching down he grabbed Neville's cock in his hand softly pulling at it. Neville arched his back, clawing at Draco's. Draco pinched Neville nipples bringing him closer to the edge.

"I'm so close, unh. Just a little more." Neville wiggled his hips trying to create more friction.

" Nev, I'm so close. Just a little longer." Draco's hips started to lose rhythm as he got closer to his release.

"I'm – I'm going to come. Aah!" Neville arched his back, white strands of come landing on their chests.

Draco threw his head back as he came inside of his lover. He rested his head on the brown hair boy's chest.

Neville and Draco were snuggled under the covers basking in the glory of their love making.

Draco I have something to tell you." Neville said into Draco's chest.

"What is it, love?" Draco resting his chin on top of Neville's head.

"I lied. I said I was sure but I wasn't. The only reason I really asked was so you wouldn't leave me." Neville buried his head deeper into Draco's chest ashamed.

"Neville-"

"Listen though. I don't regret it now. I'm glad I did it. "

"All the time I tell you how I love you. Did you really believe that I would leave you? Am I that untrustworthy that you think I will leave you?"

Neville stayed silent.

"Just-just do me one thing; promise me that you will never do something like this again. That if you want to do something you'll do it because you want to." Neville raised his head looking Draco in the eye.

"I promise." Sealing it with a kiss they fell into a soft dreamless sleep.

**Hey guys! Sorry! I know I'm a liar but I had writer's block. The next chapter might be up soon maybe not no promises but I'm anxious to write it so yeah. **

**Mangalover: I would really like if I had another way of talking to you than in my AN's. I would really like to know that mysterious pairing that you said I most likley didn't know. Please it's your drabble.**

**Till next time!**

**~Beth**

**P.S. I have a beta! It's Ceville! Thank you love! .**


	5. Chapter 7

Over the next week Neville wasnt feeling well. He threw up constanly, ate more than he usually did which made him puke even more. Not to mention he wanted to see every singe second.

So like any normal person would do he went to the infirmarary. When he went to the infirmarary, Madame Pomfrey said he was in perfectly good health.

Neville laughed. _Perfectly good health my arse! _He thought. He just wanted to die so he would stop puking up his insides.

It didn't help any that Neville was seeing less and less of Draco every day. If Neville didn't know better he would think that Draco was avoiding him.

Draco was avoiding Neville. He knew it wasn't wise to do after Neville entrusted him with his virginity but it was for the best. He wouldn't let Neville get hurt over something so idiotic.

_**Flashback!**_

_ Draco just entered the slytherin common room when he spotted Pansy. She was sitting in a high backed arm chair as if she was waiting for him. _

_ "Hey, Draco." She greeted him with a sickly sweet tone._

_ "What do you want?" Draco asked wasting no time. She only ever talked to him if it benefitted her in some way._

_ "Oh, come on Draco. Why don't you sit down and have a chat with me?" Pansy batted her eye lashes in mock innocence, motioning towards the other seat._

_ "Why would I want to talk to you?" Draco inquired. Ever since he lost his virginity to her, he avoided her like the plague. Neville didn't like her and that was plenty reason for him to steer clear._

_ "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because if you don't that little boy toy of yours would get into a little accident. You wouldn't want to see him hurt would you?" She smiled wickedly knowing she had hit a nerve._

_ Draco walked over to the chair sitting down. _

_ "What do you want?" Draco asked her again._

_ "For you to leave him. To be with me. I'm so much better than that muggle loving filth. I won't touch a hair on his pretty little head if you do just that. Be mine Draco." That was a low blow. Sure it was simple but Neville would despise it. If anyone knew the extent of what Draco would do for Neville it was Pansy. She also knew he wouln't say no. _

_ "Simple enough. We make it seem as if we're dating and me and Neville just stay a secret. He won't like this but it'll have to work." Draco gave the girl a confused look when she started to laugh._

_ "Oh no. Draco, honey. You have to _leave_ him. You can't just keep this little secret you have to drop him like the trash he is. You can love me. I know you do I'm just making it easier for you to do it."_

_ "If I don't want to?" Draco couldn't believe he was actually thinking about it._

_ "Lets just say a couple of werewolves will have full bellies." She snickered._

_ "Fine."_

_**End of Flashback!**_

Draco was dragging out telling Neville. He thought of running away with his brown-eyed lover but he didn't want to live a life running.

Draco had to end things soon. he couldn't stand it if his lover was hurt.

To bad it happened either way.

When Neville entered the Great Hall he actually was able to keep the small amount of food in his stomache down. He walked over to where Harry and the gang were sitting.

Fred and George where having some debate on what was the best prank they have pulled and Hermione was talking to Ron and Harry about the three foot essay they had to complete in two days.

Neville sat down basking in the normalancy of the situation.

"Nevvidy Nevs Nevs! Haven't seen you here in a while." Fred said, stopping his debate with George abruptly.

"I haven't been feeling so well. Puking all day makes a person not want to eat." Fred looked at Neville affectionatly, not that Neville saw.

"If you need anything just tell me. I'll be glad to help you. I mean anything at all. Just ask." Fred said earnestly.

"Thanks."

Dinner went fine. They all chatted and laughed over simple things. It felt good. Today had a more festive feel to it since the next day would be holiday vacation. That was until Neville glanced at the slytherin table.

Pansy was practically plastered to Draco. That wouldn't of bothered him until Draco kissed her. _Draco _kissed her. She didn't kiss Draco. _He_ kissed _her._

Neville caught Draco's eyes, betrayel evident in the Gryffindor's gaze. The slytherin stopped kissing the girl for a moment to give the lion a cocky smirk as if to say _your nothing._

Neville shook his head. He coudn't bring himself to feel bad because eh knew this was coming. He knew that Draco woud leave him but he let himself become blinded by hollow words. Sweet nothings that held no meaning.

_Luna, why didn't I listen? You're always right. Why di I think it would of been any different now? _Neville thought to himself. He didn'r have the right to be upset. Neville had fair warning that this was going to happen.

Neville excused himself from the table hurridly making his way to his room. He needed to be alone to think over what just happened. When he got there he pulled open his bed hangings just wanting to lay down and face the situation in the morning. What stopped him from doing so was the jar with a pale green liquid in it on his bed with a note sticking to it.

_It's a potion to test if you're pregnant. _

_All you need to do it put a small drop of your blood in it then if it turns clear you are not with child if it turns black then you are._

_~Luna_

Neville grabbed the jar. Then he grabbbed a in from the stand next to his bed. Why not humor himself. Maybe it will get his mind off of what happened in the Great Hall.

He opened the jar then stabbed his finger. The drop of blood caused the green liquid to ripple slightly. After a while nothing happened then the liquid darkened. Turning into a deep green then blaclk. Black. _Black. _It turned _black._

This couldn't be happening. Neville's worls was starting to crumble at his feet. Why didn't he listen to Luna? Why hadn't he taken the girl's warning to heart? Draco never loved him and now he was pregnant with the child of a Slytherin.

It all finally sunk in Draco never loved him. And now he was pregnant.

Tears formed in Neville's eyes sobs ripping themselves from his chest.

When Fred opened the door to Neville's dorm he heard crying. Immediatly he rushed over to Neville's bed seeing the brown eyed boy sobbing his eyes out.

Fred immediatly put his arms around the younger boy rocking him softly. Without a pause Neville clutched onto Fred's robes like his life depended on it. He sobbed into the red head's shoulder appreiciating the comfort it supplied.

Fred noticed a jar with midnight lliquid in it and a note lying next to it. Fred tilted his head slightly to read the note.

_Oh. _

"How?" Fred asked softly.

"I don't know. It just happened. I didn't know it could. If I did I wouldn't of told the arsehole not to use a condom." Neville said finally recovering from his breakdown.

"Arsehole, eh?" Fred quircked an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," Neville sighed.

"Neville when I said anything I meant it."

So Neville started at the very begining, from where he and Draco met, to this very moment. Fred sat there and listened. he never inturrupted once and when Neville couldn't talk over the sobs that came back throughout is explaination, Fred would rub his back and assure him(N) that he(F) was here for him. It was very dark and they had long ago ut a silencing charm around the bed when the other boys entered.

"Say something, please anything." Neville pleaded. He couldn't stand the silence. He just poured his heart out to someone he doesn't know that well. Neville was scared Fred would reject him.

"I know you don't wan to hear this, but I love love you. I Loved you ever since I saw you fall off the express. I loved you when you lost Trevor III and went into the girls bathroom. I love you even though you love someone else. And I'm going to wait for you to get over Draco and then ask you on a date. Untill then I will care for you and be your best friend." Neville didn't know what to say. The last person who said they loved him used him.

"I don't trust you. As a friend I trust you with every ounce of my being but as a lover..." Neville let the sentence hang in the air. Fred nodded and knew what the pregnanat boy meant.

"Then I will try my best to win your heart over and show you what being lovers means. Sleep, you need it. I'll be here in the morning." Neville shut his eyes losing himself in the warmth of the Weasley.


End file.
